


He's a Thief

by SheepyMirai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Date, I just love this lovable fluffy dork, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet, disney inspiration, maybe a continuation?, tried to write romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai
Summary: The suave Phantom Thieves of Hearts invites his Lady out on a sweet date in order to capture the heart of the woman who stole his (wow so original)Lady and the Tramp inspiration, Song used "He's a Tramp" cover by Annahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fItacJCpas





	He's a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> -update: fixed grammar and spelling ow o -

_「He’s a tramp, but they love him, breaks a new heart every day  
He’s a tramp, they adore him, and I only hope he’ll stay that way 」_

The chilly night air made my bare legs shudder under it’s feathery touches. Hugging my body a little tighter I rushed over to close the open window when a deep humming stopped me. Excitement bubbled in my chest at the sight of midnight black locks clashing against a milky white mask. Albeit, it was a little embarrassing to know that he heard my small song from within the bathroom. I allowed the Phantom Thief into my room before asking the reason for his visit. 

“May I know the reason why the oh-so-great Phantom Thief of Hearts has broken into my room this evening?” I hoped that I could hide any giddiness of mine from the alluring man. I can’t remember when it started but it seemed we had a small battle going on. Whoever was the first to lose composure and admit the obvious feeling we held for one another. If anything, the smirk that always adorned his beautiful face could make my knees give in. 

“It does please me to know my reputation exceeds me.” He suddenly got very close to me to feel. Through the slits in the bird like mask, I watched his dark eyes trace the expression I held. A flash of crimson out of the corner of my eye and I could feel his gloved hand pushing my chin up. “It would make me even happier if my lady could join me on a midnight outing?” Heat fanned across my cheeks, His deepened voice almost willing me to accept. 

I reached my fingers up to thread into his bangs and push them back, purposely touching the small amount of open skin above his mask and letting my touch linger on the smooth surface of said item. _“Two can play at this game.”_

“Hmm? This is rather bold of you, I accept then.”

His large hand gently guided my smaller one to his velvety lips to place a small kiss on my fingertips. Joker didn’t give time for me to register anything when the floor disappeared from under my feet and I was in his sturdy arms. An embarrassing yelp left my lips at the action just before he headed towards the window, “Then away we go.” 

Harsh wind whipped around us as Joker jumped and ran across the roofs of Shibuya. Not like we could have taken the train or even walked. I made sure to keep my hold on him, a 20 foot drop down below didn’t sound all that fun. Even if I couldn’t hear it, I still felt the vibration of a chuckle whenever I caught him looking at my frighten form. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you. Unless that is you lose your grip.”

My attempt to glare at him was wasted when he made a long drop to a lower building. My chest clutched with fear and I tightened my grip. With shut tight I could pick up the smell of coffee when my face neared his neck. Joker tried his best to hide the sudden stiffness his body held at warm breath tickling the base of his neck. 

_“If she keeps this up, I just might drop her.”_

We finally landed in the back alleyways of YongenJaya.The Street lights giving off a soft glow to the quiet atmosphere. It wasn’t till my feet touched the freezing pavement did I realize I was only wearing a simple bedtime shirt and shorts. “Come, I know a nice little spot.” Joker gently wrapped his hand around mine and guided me away to the front of a small café. It wasn't hard to find if you knew where to look that is. The sign hanging over the front made a small frown crawl across my lips, 

“I think the place is-“ My sentence cut short by a small jingle of keys as Joker easily unlocked the door. The ravennette answered smoothly while holding the it open, “Let’s just say that I know the owner pretty well.” I couldn’t help the smile spreading across my face and took up his open invitation. A slight warmth seeped through my bare feet when I took the first couple steps in. I could feel a hand at the small my back as I was asked to take a seat at the long wooden counter, when a little bit of light came into the room. With everything being illuminated in the warming glow I gazed around the small café with silent adoration at the quaint place. A rustle of clothing broke the small trace I was in when a heavy trench coat was draped over my shivering form. 

“My apologies, my lady. I should have allowed to change before we left.” His breath lingering on the shell of my ear, warming my face and neck. “Ah, this is alright. Thank you,” I graciously took the heavy trench coat. 

It was still warm as I indulged in it’s one of a kind scent of coffee and cologne. This special scent being ingrained into my memory as a personal favorite. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched Joker begin to round the end of the counter before disappearing behind a corner. He emerged moments later carrying two steaming plates of what looked to be curry. It’s aroma instantly making my stomach clutch in hunger having chose to study instead of eating earlier. 

“They managed to stay warm while I went to come get you, I’m pretty proud of how it came out this time!” A genuine smile accompanied his sentence with a small sense of pride.  
He gently set the plates on top the counter and sat right next to me. His coat still tight around my shoulders and missing the signature crimson gloves. All that remained of the suit was the sleeveless gray undershirt _and that damn mask._ Temptation urged me to run my hand along his bare muscular yet lean arms, but I opted to ask a simple question instead.

“Why don’t you take off your mask? Am I still that much of a stranger to you?”  
Although this was the first time he’s asked me out, It’s not like this was our first meeting. The famous Phantom Thief has been visiting me for over a week now. I watched intensely at the inner turmoil he fought within those steely gray eyes of his. The ravennette casted his face away from mine with a hard sigh.

I began to regret bringing it up, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s really alright.” 

“That didn’t sound like it was alright with you,” his tone took a sharp edge to it. slowly he turned back to me, “Still you may be right.”

With another deep breath he reached up and took off the remaining piece of protection he had. With the full view of his face I was left a little speechless. I studied those burning gray eyes with curiosity and brought my hand up to trace across his face. He accepted my touch by pushing his face into my open hand and smiling warmly. After what felt like hours a low growl from my stomach broke the spell. Crimson painted at my face when a deep chuckle erupted from Joker’s form. 

“Why don’t you eat before it gets cold?” he still held his hand over his mouth, trying to cover that velvety laugh. I could only nod in a mortified state and tugged his coat closer.

The delicious curry warmed my body and filled my demanding appetite. I could see Joker smile in pride at the wide smile and joyful feeling his curry brought me. Something then poked at the corner of my mouth making me stop mid bite to turn and look at the offered food.A spoonful of curry was being pushed towards my face, urging me to take it. I playfully huffed and went to grab it when he pulled it back slightly. Earning a skeptical look he smiled innocently and continued to coax me, “Go on, Ahh~” I tried again with only the same irritating outcome. He continuously pulled the food closer to him luring me out of my chair to grab it. Without noticing the closing space between us, I easily fell into his trap when at the spoon was quickly replaced with something much sweeter. 

My body felt heavier filling with shock and a slight pleasure from his surprise. His warm silky lips teased my own with their feathery touches making me lose strength. I couldn’t take it anymore and begin to press further into his mouth. My hands grabbed his arm to keep from collapsing forward while he held me up. Growing confident in his perfect move, Joker opened his mouth to play and pry open my lips and deepening the kiss. The need for air growing so annoying when I finally pulled away and began to gasp lightly. I gazed at his triumph smirk, and let my head collapsing onto his collar bone in defeat, “I give, you win.”

Pulling my form closer to rest more comfortably into his lap, a pressure was felt at the top on my head. His long fingers combing through my hair with a heavy whisper filling the air, “Trust me, I had already lost the game as soon as I laid eyes on you, My Lady.” Sleep began to make my mind blurry I remember being lifted from Joker’s lap and taken back outside to the bitterly cold night. We flew up and across the rooftops again. My eyes admiring how the moonlight illuminated Joker’s face and indulging in his presence. Resting my head against his chest I let lose a small confession into the night, 

_“I love you, my phantom thief..”_

And what a thief he is..

**Author's Note:**

> Lady and the Tramp inspiration, Song used "He's a Tramp" cover by Anna  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fItacJCpas <\-- This song just seemed to fit Akira~ 
> 
> you can thank my brosis for showing me some Lady and the Tramp covers that inspired this short piece. Plus I've been itching to write for Akria! I really just love the entire P5 game all together!~ I may add another small continuation~


End file.
